


A Trip to the Vet

by MagnetoTheMagnificent



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: At least pet parents, Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Crowley is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Other, Parents Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetoTheMagnificent/pseuds/MagnetoTheMagnificent
Summary: Antila is due for her visit to the vet, but Aziraphale is having trouble coaxing her from her hiding spot. Luckily, Crowley has an idea.(Antila is made up by MostWeakHamlet, I take no credit.)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	A Trip to the Vet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MostWeakHamlets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostWeakHamlets/gifts).



> This is inspired by my interactions with my own cat, Kiki, who hates going to the vet.

"Where is she?" Crowley asked Aziraphale, who looked exhausted.  
"Under our bed. I can't reach her," he answered with a strained voice.  
Crowley shook his head. Antila was supposed to go to the vet, but first, they needed to get her into her pet carrier. Unfortunately, the feisty cat had other ideas. The angel and demon crouched and peered at the feline, whose unblinking yellow eyes glared at the pair.  
"Come on, dearest, just come out and hop into the carrier. Be a dear for us. Please," Aziraphale begged her.  
"I don't think that tactic is going to work, Angel," Crowley sighed.   
Antila tossed her head as if to say, 'that's right. I'm not going anywhere.'  
"Well, what are we supposed to do? We're going to be late for her appointment," Aziraphale wrung his hands with exasperation.  
Crowley's face lit up as he had an idea.   
"Let me have a go," he suggested mischievously.  
"Oh, Crowley, I'm afraid of what you have in mind," the angel shook his head.  
"Jussst trust me," he smirked, climbing onto the bed.   
"Now shoo," he gestured to the door.  
"Crowley, what are you scheming?" Aziraphale sputtered.  
"Just go, she has to think she's alone," the demon whispered.  
Aziraphale turned to the door hesitantly.  
"This had better work," he muttered.  
"It will. Close the door behind you."

Once Aziraphale had left and closed the door, Crowley set about his plan.   
He sat motionless at the edge of the bed, careful not to make Antila aware of his presence. He glanced around the room like a skilled hunter, waiting until he sensed that Antila was relaxed.  
Very gently and slowly, he reached up to his hair, which was tied back with a silk ribbon. The demon delicately pulled the ribbon out of his hair and ever so slowly dangled it over the edge of the bed.   
With a tiny flick of his wrist, the ribbon began to twitch. He let more ribbon out, until the end of the ribbon lay on the floor. Ever so gently, he guided it across the floor, gliding like a silken snake.  
Crowley smiled victoriously as he heard Antila moved under the bed, calibrating herself into a pounce.  
He let the ribbon go slack again, giving the cat the chance to strike.   
A tentative paw reached out from under the bed, and Crowley expertly moved the ribbon just out of the cat's reach.  
With a loud meow, Antila grabbed onto the ribbon, her entire body now exposed.  
Now it was the serpent's turn to pounce.  
He jumped down from the bed and grabbed Antila, who was caught entirely by surprise.  
"Jussst like a tree pyttttthhhhooon!" he laughed as Antila scratched at him in protest.  
"Come on, girl, you know I wouldn't do this unless I had to," he whispered when he saw how scared Antila was.   
Holding his face back from the sharp claws, and gently dropped Antila into the carrier and shut the lid.  
The cat whined in defeat.  
"I'm sorry, baby girl, I really am," Crowley cooed, stroking her.   
Antila glared at the demon.  
"Did you succeed?" Aziraphale opened the door.  
Crowley looked up from his crouched position by the carrier.  
"I did, but now she hates me," he told the angel mournfully.  
"Aww, did mean old Crowley lock you up?" Aziraphale asked Antila, picking up the carrier.  
"I feel terrible. Now she hates me," Crowley whined.  
Aziraphale smirked at the cat.  
"Don't worry, Antila darling, I would never lock you up," he told her sweetly.  
Crowley sighed and shoved his hands into his tiny pockets.   
"Don't look so down. She'll hate me soon enough when we get to the vet," Aziraphale comforted him.  
"I wish we didn't have to do this. All she knows is that we're taking her to a scary place with needles," Crowley admitted.  
"It's for her own good, dear. She needs her inoculations," Aziraphale patted him on the arm.  
"Jabs, Angel. Jabs. No one's called them inoculations since the 18th century," Crowley chuckled.


End file.
